borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Farming for Dummies...
''...or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Loot 'READ THIS FIRST! following guide only works on PC. This guide is intended for people who have already gone through the normal channels (playing the game as it was intended to be, beating Crawmerax, farming the Armory, etc.) and have yet to come up with satisfactory gear. If you jump straight into something like what this guide is explaining, you're doing yourself a great disservice by taking the fun out of actually scavenging and coming up with great loot, as well as severely shortening the lifespan of the game for yourself. '''I. Intro Greets, everyone. I've been lurking the wiki and forums for a good amount of time now. Given all the great info I've gotten, not to mention the user-created maps, I figured it was time I give something back, hence this guide. I've seen quite a few posts from people claiming to have done *hundreds* of Armory and/or Crawmerax runs, and continuously coming up with the same crappy gear (i.e: no Pearlescents, repetitive Legendaries). Considering there are *TWO* seperate loading screens that say Craw' drops the best gear ever, and the intro video for the Knoxx DLC makes the Armory out to be the holding cell for tons of actually good gear, this is unacceptable. The answer, however, is *not* to WillowTree up your own "rare" weapons, nor is it to partake of any of those lifeless loot maps. There are two (that I know of) really good, challenging, and most importantly *fun* user-created maps that yield great loot more often than not (both of which require the Knoxx DLC). I won't go into how to get them installed, as there's plenty of info on that elsewhere. You can get started here. 'II. The Farms' (Note: Having a mod with the +2 Find Rare Items attribute has been shown to impact the rarity of loot you find.) 'The Crow's Nest' This map is fully farmable without any type of cheating; you'll just have to kill all the bad guys each time. This is by far the most rewarding place to farm, and arguably the most difficult. You'll be fighting through hordes of Level 60-65 enemies, including five bosses. Fortunately, nothing respawns, even if you die. I've found almost all of my Pearlescents here (I now have all 12, just need better quality ones :D )-- you'll *usually* get at least one per trip here, although I've seen as many as six come out of one chest. I don't want to suck all the fun out of it by walking you through each step, so I'll just say this: My cousin and I have scrubbed this place pretty thoroughly, and here's what we've found: 9 individual chests (2 you have to die to get you're Lilith, 1 behind a fake wall), 1 room with 10 (I think) chests (keep an eye out for a loose vent), and 1 fountain chest containing well over 100 items (Pearlescents abound). By the way, how's your grenade-jumping? ;) :11 hidden chests, mate plus those in the cellar and the loot-in-the-box chest. 06:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) p.s. see the muster to find more gamers with 3PDLC. 'The Fifth Column' This map has a good payoff at the end, as well as decent drops from the bosses you fight throughout. If you want to farm the room with all the chests in it at the end though, you'll have to get your hands dirty with WillowTree. While the loot from here isn't as good as what you'll find at The Crow's Nest, it's extremely easy to get to the payoff once you've beaten it the first time. After you've completed the "Field of Dreams" and "Rinse and Repeat" missions at the end, you'll find that the vault is no longer accessible. To "fix" this, open your save in WillowTree (WT backs up your profile before saving any changes to it, but it's a good idea to make a backup yourself anyway), go to the Quests tab, and under "Current Quests", delete the two "Unknown Quest" entries with the following in their Quest String field: wp_enemies.Missions.Storm.agift and wp_enemies.Missions.Storm.freeforall (pro tip: quickly typing "UN" quotes when the list is selected will go to the next "Unknown Quest" entry, although this isn't always reliable). Now just talk to Storm to start the Field of Dreams mission again. The wiki says there's also hidden loot here; if anyone cares to divulge that information, by all means... :D Contrast83 23:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :red chests above wee wee's tent and in shagzilla's cave are good for high end loot. 00:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) This is all well and good, but only pertains to PC players I believe.This doesnt help 360 or PS3 players.Veggienater 00:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :console and vanilla pc are still craw, farmoury and hyperion gift shop crops. - The Evil Dr. F : :Also, Find Rare Items doesn't do anything. For every study that's listed saying it serves a purpose, there are 10 more saying it doesn't do anything, or actually makes things worse. Some people over at the BL forums actually made a +1,000,000 find rare items and sampled a ton of chests. Nothing changed. NOhara24 01:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Not sure if that really means much of anything, for all we know the find rare items total is hard-capped at something like 3. Additionally, 3 what? Laserrobotics (talk) 06:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: You know, my favorite part of the find rare items debate is that they look at legendary/pearlescent drops, when "rare" is anything of blue or higher. So what does this mean? Well, find rare items would just make more of your white/green rarity stuff come up as blue or better... Nereidalbel 08:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Mind explaining how you "know" that blue or higher is considered rare? Also, there's been cases where more white guns came up. Go figure. FRI is broken. End of discussion. NOhara24 14:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: __ Re: FRI, there has been rampant supposition that FRI generates more rare "colo(u)red" items. however, if you dig a little deeper you may find threads positing the theory that FRI increases not the rarity of the item but the rarity of the parts. for example, a sniper rifle that might've normally spawned with barrel2 might spawn instead with barrel4 with the FRI COM equipped. 16:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :@ contrast: please feel free to move (not delete) all posts not related to your useful thread to the talk page. :@ experienced wikia editors (myself included): please respect forums dedicated to guides, showcases, lists, etc. and relegate "discussion" to the discussion page. -fry :: As far as chests in TFC go, there's one in Wee Wee's area like the Dr said, there is also one up near where Krom spawns in the hills, and one in the building where Bone Head spawns in the hills. I wasn't aware of the Shagzilla chest I'll have to check that out now. Ekflagristoj 08:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: :: Im quite happy that you pc guys have this amazing little tidbit to "assist" you in obtaining these "rare" weapons, but its been said before, it doesnt help up "console" gamers. Im really am happy for you, but at the same time i secretly wish for your file corruption lol. Now, if someone snazzy with the ins and outs of programming could perchance make this pc only file available to Willowtree'd console saves then hellllll yeah....but alas .....i'd win the lottery twice in the same day before that happened.ZomBiE 06:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Sorry I didn't really make it clear from the beginning that this only works for PC players; this has been rectified. If someone wants to add "ONLY" to the thread title, feel free; I'm not sure how to. Contrast83 23:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC)